Soul Eater: From Our World, Release
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: A fangirl of Soul Eater wakes up to see Asura in her room. He tells her he wasn't really destroyed, but sealed, and asks (orders) her to release him. But after making such good friends with the rest of the gang, can she do it? And if she does, will they be able to forgive her? Will she be able to forgive herself? (Self-insert!)
1. A Look in My Life

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater

I smile to myself as I finish my drawing, which was somewhat... I don't have a word for it... Basically, though, I drew (I did my best to, anyways) Death the Kid shooting at Asura (I don't care how I drew him, as long as it was tellable that it was Asura), whom couldn't stand the constant shooting.

Yes, I am a Death the Kid fangirl, but hey, he's a badass character. Now if only the season ended with Kid blowing up Asura instead of Maka beating him with one punch. When I saw the final episode, I was all "What the hell? Kid's attack couldn't destroy him, but one punch could? What kind of ending is that?!" and then I was all "I gotta get the manga!".

Anyways, personal opinion aside, I put down the pencil and get up from the desk, stretching. I then made my way to my bed, tired from the drawing I drew and I just flop onto my bed, not really bothering with changing my clothes.

Besides, someone will wake me up in two hours for school, at least this way I didn't have to spend too much time getting ready.

* * *

Still had to change, still don't care. I'm in front of my school, wearing a purple t-shirt with a wind-breaker black and white jacket, which was open and small (It's a four to six), but I didn't mind as it didn't really feel small, without the sleeves on, and red sweatpants. Yes, I said pants. I can't stand skirts or dresses. From my pocket, I bring out my silver Chinese dragon necklace with it's medium length chain, and put it on.

I was sort of rushing earlier and as a result, I didn't put my (pretty much) trademark necklace on. I also didn't have breakfast... I'm going to be so hungry by lunch.

Anyways, putting aside how hungry I am now, I walk in my school, immediately getting greeted by the anime club some major anime fans started. It's fairly new, so it wasn't all big (Like the whole school being in it) but it was big enough to give me a headache.

"Dang it, guys! Don't you ever leave people alone?!" I exclaim at them, quickly turning on my heel and going any other direction, so long as a club member wasn't going said way and wasn't already on it.

_Damn the fans who made the damn club in the first damn place! _I cursed in my thoughts, hiding in my locker. Huh, I'm still somewhat small enough to fit in my locker. Good to know.

It's not that I hate fan clubs or anything, but some of them did get annoying, in my opinion. Especially if it's fairly new and looking for members and god, damn it, won't leave you alone because you go to school one time dressed as Kid and they assume you watched all anime!

I _really _don't know what I was thinking that day...

When it was clear for me to come out of my locker, I got out and run to my class before they could catch me and chase after me again and UGGGG! I don't need anime extroverts (Those who get energy by being around others) to stress me out. I already dislike school enough as it is, don't give me a reason to drop out now.

* * *

Run home and avoid the club. Run home and avoid the club. Ru-

"Hey, Fan!"

ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?! I stop running when I see one of the club members in front of me.

"What the heck do you want?!" I exclaim at the member, really wanting to punch something (Or someone) at the moment.

"L-look, I'm not here to anger you. And...I'm sorry if my fellow members were bugging you," the member replies, giving a small bow. "I promise they won't bug you anymore."

"...Is that a real promise?"

"Yes."

"...Thank you. Now could you PLEASE get out of my way and let me go home?"

"O-of course."

* * *

BED! Oh my gosh, this was the longest day of my life. EVER! So I'll just curl under my sheets and-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

* * *

"Hey... Wake up..."

Oh god, that voice sounds familiar... Or, somewhat familiar.

I got slapped in the face, and it was powerful enough to knock me off my bed. My brown eyes snap open quickly as pain quickly spread throughout my body.

"Yow!" I exclaim, looking at my awakener.

...Oh dear God! It was freaking Asura! What the hell?!

"Am I dreaming?" slipped out.

"Depends on what you think," he says somewhat casually (What?) as he sits in the chair where my latest drawing (The one I mention earlier) was, on the desk.

What. The. Hell?

"Um... What the heck are you doing in my room, Asura?" I ask, nervous of what he'll say. Or do. Come on, we're talking about the kishin that freakin' survived Kid's, as I call it, I'm not sure if anyone else calls it this, Ultra Death Cannon! Then again, he was beat by a freakin' punch to the face! One of the most confusing endings EVER!

He chuckles slightly, looking at me. The scarf or whatever you want to call the thing that covers his face comes undone, reviling his face. "I came here by random, actually."

Oh, that explains so much. NOT!

"I know. You didn't let me finish."

Inside, I'm having one of the worst breakdowns. Deep, deep inside.

"You know how I was supposedly defeated, human?"

"Yeah, ya got punched in the face by Maka and BAM! You're dead!" I reply, sitting on my bed.

He starts to laugh, and I couldn't help but be confused.

"Ha ha, no. That's what your 'anime' portrays. But I was actually sealed again. I remember that all the time I was sealed last time, I created a world. Over time, I forgot about it, but the second time I was sealed, I recalled perfectly. It certainly has advance from when I made it."

"Okay... Um, why are you here, though?"

"I decided to pick someone from this world to help free me again."

"Why me?"

"Like I said, I came here by random. Now... Will you leave this world to free me in mine?"

"...What will happen to me here? Will I disappear? Will I die? Go into a coma, even?"

Once again, he chuckles. "No no. Nothing like that. You can still come back here when you sleep, and vice versa."

I blink. He's kidding, right? Right?! Me?! In the Soul Eater universe?! Oh, for god's sake, I don't know what to say!

"You can meet and talk to Kid face-to-face."

"SOLD!"

* * *

**Me: **Oh, God. I hope this story is a good story. This is the first time I've done a self-insert, and I'm nervous. Like, really nervous. I don't know how it'll turn out, and the thought scares me!

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	2. I'm in Soul Eater!

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater

Asura brings out his hand, which I take. And before I know it, I have a feeling of falling.

Wait...

OHMYGOSH,IREALLYAMFALLING!

Ack! My back!

Dammit, Asura! Did you really have to make me fall from the _freakin' sky_?!

I can barely move, damn him! So, uh, I'll just...I'll just fall asleep...

* * *

"That was some fall she took, huh?"

...Ug. Slightly twitching, open eyes.

And I'm in the nurse's room.

...

"Oh, good. You're awake. I was worried."

...Maka? I turn my head to see said person next to me. I blink alittle as I see Soul, dear god, _Soul_, walk next to her.

"You alright? That was a pretty bad fall you took," Soul asks.

"I'm fine." I say as I get to a sitting position a little too fast. I hiss in pain as the sudden pain in my back kicks in.

"That hiss of yours would say otherwise," Soul replies.

Oh, shut up, smartass.

Don't get me wrong, I like Soul (And all the other characters of Soul Eater, even freakin' annoying as hell Excalibur!), but he's coming off as abit of a smartass to me right now.

Maka helps me lay back down with a smile. "Hi, I'm Maka. What's your name?"

"Fan." I reply.

"Fan? That's an odd name," Soul chimes in.

"Maka...chop!" Maka exclaims as she brings a book out of a nearby shelf and hits him in the head, causing me to giggle. I don't know why, but it was even funnier up close to see her chop.

"Actually, that's a nickname. Usually a lot of people call me that, so I just say it's my name when asked," I reply.

* * *

After some chatting with Maka and Soul, the nurse had come in and said I was free to go after she bandaged my back. That really was a nasty fall I did. Asura, if and when I free you, I will be talking to you about how you could've made me land without the fall and almost breaking my back.

Maka decide to show me around the academy, since I said that I wanted to enroll and asked how I could.

We pass by a door marked "N.O.T", knowing what it was since I read the Soul Eater Not! manga. Well, sort of. Just like how I read the Soul Eater manga, only parts.

"So, Fan."

"Hm?" I look over at Maka, who was smiling.

"How do you like the academy so far?"

_You have got to be kidding me. I haven't even enrolled yet! _"Well, so far, from the tour, I like it. But that's only because of the tour. I'll let you know how I really feel about the academy after I enroll."

"Okay," Maka replies.

* * *

"You want to enroll?" Death, sorry, Lord Death, asks.

"Y-yes, sir!" I reply.

"As a meister?"

"Yeah."

"Hm... Do you have a weapon?"

"No, not yet."

He sips his tea, using it to pause for the moment. Probably thinking. "Hm, I don't know. I need to see your current skill level before I decide, but that's extremely difficult when you don't have a weapon."

"I understand, sir."

"Am I interrupting something, father?"

I turn around to see, OHMIGOSH, KID! Must...resist...Fangirling!

"Not really. What is it, kiddo?" Lord Death asks.

"I was wondering who was the new girl I was seeing around the academy with Maka. I thought she was a new student that would show up for classes tomorrow," Kid explains.

"No, but she wants to be a new student," Lord Death replies.

"What's preventing her?"

"No weapon."

"Then why don't we get her one?"

* * *

No. Freakin'. Way. In front of me is a boy with longish (It goes beyond his shoulders but is before halfway down his back) lime green hair and striking, cold blue eyes. He wears a white t-shirt with a black blazer open and black dress pants with a black stone necklace and a black leather bracelet on his right wrist.

"R-Renta?!" I exclaim.

"Hm? You two know each other?" Kid asks me.

"Ha! "Know" is a misunderstanding! It's like we share the same mind!" Renta replies for me.

Never, in a million years, did I think a figment of my imagination would be standing in front me, as real as I am and in the flesh. Then again, I never thought I'd actually be sent into my favorite anime world. And now he's pretty much implying, _implying,_ that he's the same Renta that was a mere figment of my imagination. How much did Asura do just to bring me here and make Renta real?

"So childhood friends, I take it," Kid asks. I just nod while Renta smirks.

By now, my jaw had dropped to the floor in amazement and confusion. I just... Waaaaahhhhhtttttttt?

Renta, the person I swear helped me through the toughest moments of school, despite him being a figment of my imagination, is standing in front of me, _real_! I know, I'm repeating myself, but I'm shocked!

"Yeah... You can say that," he replies to Kid's comment. He looks at me with that flashy smirk I swear is even more flashier than I thought, then says: "Shocked? I don't blame you."

"H-how?! Whaaaa-HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Same way as all the people who attend the DWMA, by walking through the front door and applying."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"I'll just...be going now..." Kid says as he backs away from us.

Once he was out of ear and eyeshot range, Renta looks at me, his smirk showing his sharp fangs (There not real fangs, though).

"I'm surprise you didn't have a fangirling spazzing moment and hugged him until he couldn't breath at all."

I slap him, more implying it to be playful than actually hurting him. "Shut up."

"Now, to answer your question for real. Asura somehow, don't ask me how, looked though your mind before you arrived here. I wasn't very happy he did that, though," he says as he pulls me closer to him with his strong grip. He then whispers in my ear: "But I'm glad he did now." He pulls away, then starts laughing. "The look on your face was priceless!"

"Yup, still a jerk." _Asshole. _

"Hey, you made me, Fan. It's only reasonable that I act like how I was made."

"Okay, but that still doesn't really answer my question."

"R-right. He found me in your mind and asked me if I would like to be _real_. I answered 'yes', of course, cause that's what all things that are imaginary want. To be real. I grabbed his hand, and like you, he teleported me here, right infront of the DWMA at night, when no one was looking. And on the ground too."

"THAT _JERK_! HE DROPPED ME FROM THE SKY! I HAVE TO WEAR THESE FREAKING ITCHY AS _HECK_ BANDAGES FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS!"

"So, you mean asshole, fu-"

"I never think that word. If I do, it's on accident," I cut in.

"So asshole and hell, right?"

"Yup."

"You _really _need to speak the cusses. I mean, you're how old now?"

"Heck no!"

"Nerd."

"Emo!"

"Childish."

"...Emo!"

"You just said that."

Oh, for the love of God! "Fan...CHOP!" Of course, he effing dodged it!

"Still so easy to anger," he says with a chuckle.

...This is _the_ longest day of my life!

* * *

**Me: **Seriously, Renta can be a jerk. But it's cause he's so insecure inside XD

**Renta: **Fan! I am not insecure!

**Me: **This is coming from the guy that has PTSD

**Renta: *** points at me * SCREW YOU, FAN! * storms off *

**Me: *** sweatdrops * Anyways, in this story, he's my weapon. I just want to mention that for those who are curious.

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	3. Who I'm Staying With

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Both me and Renta say.

Renta's in my right hand, being a straight black blade (He's a sword). And surprisingly, he's light. His blade is also sharp, but after the soul resonance, his blade is surrounded by darkness.

"Blade of Darkness!" I say, finishing my Soul Resonance with him. I then cut a block of steel, which I guess impressed Lord Death. That's not to say it wasn't easy to control. It was so freakin' hard!

I don't get how Maka and Soul can do it. Hell, I don't even know how Kid could stand it with TWO weapons! They make it look so easy...

I'm on my knees now, panting rather hard. Renta turns to his human form, rubbing my back. "We...may have...over-did it..."

"Ha! I'm way out of your league if you can't stand doing a Soul Resonance with such a simple technique!"

"You try doing it, then! I'm the meister, you're the freakin' weapon! You have it easy!" I exclaim at him, looking up into his cold eyes.

He just gave me a shrug like 'so what?'.

"Hey, even if I was a meister, I'd still be able to handle a simple Soul Resonance like that with ease," he replies to my comment. He gets up, puts his hands in his pockets, then gives me his smirk that I swear he uses way too much.

"You certainly have potential, miss Fan," Lord Death chimes in, bringing one of his large hands out. "You just got a weapon, and already you have a Soul Resonance with him. It's not perfect, though. It can be worked on. But that's still impressive enough."

I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder, panting still, with a smile. "Th-thanks. I tried my hardest just to use it the way I did just now."

"I saw. You're defiantly determined, I can see that for sure."

I get up, wobbling and finding a hard time keeping my balance. Renta notices the trouble I'm having and helps me stay on my feet. "Th-thanks."

"No problem, Fan," Renta replies.

"That isn't the first time that happened, and it won't be the last. It'll become easier to use if you keep practicing. Why don't you go home and rest for a bit?" Lord Death asks.

"Uh, well..." I feel my face heat up. I swear, Asura will _pay_. "I-I don't have a home..."

"Oh?" Lord Death tilts his head to the right. "You don't?"

"No," I repeat. "I don't."

"Hm..." What is he thinking about? He looks at me, before at the simulated sky in the Death Room. "Say, maybe you can live with Kiddo."

...

What?

What?!

"...Won't that bother him?" Facepalm. Out of everything I could ask, it was that! I don't think he'll mind since he lives with two girls already, but better safe than sorry... I guess... I don't even know anymore... I don't even know why I said that...

"I dunno. I'll have to ask him," Lord Death replies.

Even if I'm still not in the best condition, I flip. I quickly get up, using Renta as support, whom is snickering. "Shut up, jerk! It's not _that _funny!"

"It's ironic, so therefore, it's funny," He replies to my comment plainly.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Patti!" Patti says to me. She then motions to Liz. "And this is my sister, Liz."

"Hey," Liz says, bringing up a hand with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Fan," I reply.

"Renta Dark," Renta says after me, looking at Patti out of the corner of his eye with a slight blush that wasn't really noticeable. I would know, I had to look at his face, close-up, several times to check.

Right, I ship PattixRenta. However, in my mind, he made it more obvious from the start that he liked her. Then again, he is his own being now, he can choose who he wants to be with, if anyone at all.

"Well, shall we get on with the rules and tour of my home?" Kid asks.

"Yes, please," I reply. _Even if I know one thing for sure. Don't mess with the symmetry. I also somewhat know the place... Somewhat... _

* * *

After the tour of Kid's home is done, I open the door to my and Renta's room (Originally a guest room, though) and go to my bed on the right side of the room while Renta's already on the one on the left, laying down on it and looking up at the ceiling.

Like pretty much every other room here, it had perfect symmetry. The walls were white, and the rug that covers the floor is black. Minus the simple bedside table next to my and Renta's bed (Mine on the right, his to the left), there was almost nothing else in the room. In front of my bed was a closet, the door closed, to match the door that is the entrance and exit on the right.

"Defiantly a guest room. There's hardly anything in here at all," Renta comments. He moves his eyes to look at me out of the corner of them. "That can be changed though, right?"

I'm sitting on top of my bed, my knees to my chest, looking at the simple bed spread/blanket. "Yeah... But I don't want to cause Kid stress if the room is asymmetrical. After all, one of his rules is to not mess with the symmetry," I reply, turning my head to look at him.

"Is he really going to complain about us 'ruining' the symmetry in our room? Last I check, he said it was fine as long as it wasn't to any of the other rooms, like the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Anywhere else, we have free will."

"True..." I look back at the bed spread/blanket, going into my own thoughts.

I still can't believe it. I keep thinking if this is a dream, cause it's too good to be real. But there's no way it is. It feels all too real to be a dream.

And if it is real, I have to be one of the luckiest people in the universe to be here, alive, and in Kid's home. Not to mention Renta, someone who I made for stories, is real and I'm attending the DWMA as of tomorrow.

As of tomorrow...


	4. The New DWMA Students

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater

"Hey, wake up."

I feel someone shaking my shoulder, trying to get me up. I give a slight groan and open my eyes to my awaker. Oh, hey Kid.

From behind Kid, I hear some grumbling. Along with a few words that I really didn't want to here upon awakening.

"Morning to you too, Renta," I say with a smirk.

"Whatever!" He yells at me.

I look up at Kid with a 'WTF?' face, and he sighs.

"He woke up on the floor. I found him like that when I heard him yell," Kid replies.

"Ah. S-sorry if he caused any trouble, he's not much of a morning person."

"I can tell. Now get up and get dressed. Breakfast is ready." With that, he walks out of the room.

Well, Renta must've been up for a few hours, cause he looks ready. He has an annoyed look on his face, his eyes closed. He's still grumbling, but this time he gets up, putting his hands in his pockets, and opens his eyes to look at me. Actually, he's giving me a death glare.

"What?" I ask.

"You're the reason I was on the floor. You giving me PTSD, I really hate you for that. I hardly got much sleep, and the sleep I did get wasn't peaceful in the slightest!"

Sweatdrop. Of course he blames me, I made him in the first place. Asura only made him real, which I still question how. And also made sure Renta didn't land on his back, the jerk!

I get my clothes and go to the bathroom, take off my sleepwear, and put on my day clothes. I gave my bandages a glare, but that isn't going to help my wound heal faster, now will it? At least it's a lot better compared to yesterday. Cause that was just...that was too much.

I open the door and go down the stairs to the kitchen, sitting in a chair that I was positive no one would sit in. Wow, the food looks so good! I bet it'll taste even better! Kid, by now, is sitting as well. I guess we're waiting for the others to come in...

Well, here they come now. Yeah, that easy. Okay... Just gonna eat now...

* * *

"Students, today we have two new students coming in, so be nice," I hear Stein's muffled voice say. "You may come in now."

Exhaling, I open the door and see the classroom I'll be in. Oh my gosh, it's bigger than what I was expecting!

"Well? Are you two going to introduce yourself?" Stein asks, his voice clearer now.

"Oh, yeah! I'm Fan Awakening, but call me Fan. Before anyone makes a comment, though, it's just a nickname I go by more than my real name," I say as I saw a few people open their mouths or raise their hands. Said people closes their mouths or lowers their hands.

Renta then points at himself with his thumb and his signature smirk. I swear, he can't go a day without smirking... "And I'm Renta Dark. Fan's weapon."

"Take a seat anywhere that's available, miss Fan and mister Renta," Stein says, turning the screw on his head till it clicked.

And I sit next to Crona... Lovely. Renta takes the seat near Soul, looking at me in a 'Ha, ha. Loser.' way.

"I'll kill you..." I mutter to myself, making it directed at him.

"Ah! I don't know how to deal with a girl sitting next to me!" Crona exclaims, trying to move back from me.

I sigh, already feeling pretty annoyed. Trust me, I would've sit next to Kid if I could. Again, I don't really hate any of the Soul Eater characters, but sometimes, some of them got on my nerves. Like Crona.

"Listen...whoever you are." I pause. Was that really the best I could do? "Don't make me do something I'll regret. Yes, I'm a girl. Yes, I'm sitting next to you, but get over it!"

* * *

Well. That was fun. ...Mostly... Ug, Black*Star, why are you so loud?! I swear, I asked him to lower his voice at least twenty times (Not really). I am so sensitive to loud noises, and voices are no exception.

Currently, the others are playing basketball while me and Maka sit on the bench nearby, watching the game.

"I take it your no good with basketball?" I ask her.

"Not really... Last time I played, I had to spend the whole day with papa," she replies, lowering her book.

"Was it bad?"

"Not really, but he can be so creepy sometimes."

"I'm sure he has your best interest at heart." _He only wants you to accept him, after all. _

"Yeah..."

Renta's laughing made me turn my head to look over at the court. Soul looks pissed...

"LUCKY SHOT!" Soul screams at Renta.

"I don't need luck. I never had it, I never want it. That, my friend, was pure skill," my weapon replies after finishing his laughing fit as he gets up. He then smirks at the scythe, before tapping Soul's chest, near his heart. "Luck is for the weak. For the people who have no confidence in their skills. It's meaningless."

"I have confidence in my skills, you bastard!" Soul exclaims at him.

Renta smirks. "Prove it, then."

"Fine, I w-" Soul starts but gets cut off as I get up from the bench, dragging Renta back to the bench with me.

As I did that, I say: "I am so sorry about him and his comments!"


	5. Curiousity

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater

With Renta, after finishing my Soul Resonance with him, I run and cut two to four dummies with complete ease in one swing. Still so damn hard to control, though. At least I'm getting better.

I'm kneeling, clutching my chest and panting. I question how Renta calls it 'simple'. I really do.

"You ok?"

I look to my right to see Kid coming out with a tray of food and he's...smiling? Um, does he realize I'm asymmetrical? I get up, trying to keep my balance as I stumble a bit, before walking over to the near by bench and smile back at him. Renta then turns human and sits on the floor, his eyes closed as he sighs.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just, I can't see how you and the others do your Soul Resonance with such ease. I'm kind of envious..." I reply.

Kid sits next to me, putting the tray down between me and himself. "It may look easy, but it's still somewhat difficult for us too."

"Really?" I ask as I pick up a glass of water and take a sip from it.

"Well, yeah. We may make it look easy, but even for us, it's still hard to maintain. Thing is, we're use to doing it, so it's not as hard as it is from the beginning."

"I didn't know..."

He takes a fork and takes a bit of the sushi and eats it. For a while, we sat there in silence as we both eat. A thought then crossed my mind. Seeing as how it was said in the anime that Asura was defeated by Maka's punch, when in reality he was sealed, I wonder if anything else has changed.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"So how did you get Liz and Patti, anyways?"

"Well..."

* * *

Flashback

"Hand us your money! Or I'll shoot!" Liz said as she brought the gun (Patti) closer to Kid.

"Do you really think you can harm a grim reaper?" Kid asked, looking Liz in the eye.

"A...what?" Liz asked, bringing the gun down. "You're a grim reaper?"

"The son of Lord Death himself."

Liz then scoffed, walking away. "Whatever."

Kid then secretly follows them, till a bunch of guys comes out of a warehouse, ready to hurt them. Liz then turned into a gun, similar to how Patti looked in her weapon form. Kid noticed that, and then came out of hiding and beat the guys up.

After finishing with beating the living crap out of said guys, Kid extended his hand. "Listen, how about we make a deal?"

* * *

End Flashback

Pretty much how the anime portrayed it.

I notice Renta looking up at me with a look in his eyes that says 'That was predictable'.

"So why did you want to know, Fan?" Kid asks me.

"I was just curious, is all," I reply, waving my hand.

"Ah..." And he takes another bite of the sushi.

I give him a smile, before resuming eating my half of the sushi.


	6. A Date

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater

Looking up at the ceiling, I think about how I could get Renta and Patti together. I've noticed how he seems happier around her, so maybe the fact I shipped them together before coming here helped with that. I don't know, though...

Kid opens the door to my and Renta's room, before I heard him rant about how asymmetrical it is. Yes, we actually got more stuff in here, but that's besides the point.

I move to a sitting position on my bed, looking at Kid having his breakdown, which lasted for about ten minutes, mind you, before he calms down and sits on the bed with me.

"I am so sorry you have to see this," I say quietly.

"I-it's fine... It's your and Renta's room, after all. I shouldn't of gone off like that..."

"So, why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to help me get Patti and Renta to go out on a date."

...

_Well_! That was unexpected.

"Um, any reason why you want to do that?" I ask.

"I just notice how well they get along, and I was wondering if he wanted to be with her."

"Well, yeah. I was just wondering the same thing myself!"

* * *

Renta got the guts to ask a girl out, she said yes, and now I'm helping him get ready.

He's pretty much wearing what he normally wears, but this time the blazer is closed from the bottom to about halfway up and his t-shirt is replaced by a dress shirt with the collar up, covering his neck on the sides and back. Also, the dress shirt was unbutton, somewhat showing off his chest.

Le sigh...

"Is this really necessary, Fan?" Renta asks me.

"Yeah!" I reply. "It's important to make a good first impression!"

"And what do you know about dating? Last I checked, you never had one."

"...Shut up and finish getting ready."

* * *

Me and Kid (Don't ask. It was his choice to come) are currently hiding, watching Renta and Patti talking.

"So... How do you like the food?" Renta asks awkwardly.

"It's good! Some of the best I ever had!" Patti replies rather quickly with a smile. "I still say Kid makes the sushi better..."

"Because I try and keep it perfect-" Kid starts but is stop by my hand covering his mouth.

"Shh!" I exclaim to him quietly, looking at Renta from our hiding spot.

Renta picks a bit of his meal up with his fork and eats it. He swallows before smiling. "Yeah, I actually agree."

"I swear he almost never smiles," I whisper to Kid, who seems as surprised as I am at Renta smiling.

"That's agreeable," he replies in a whisper.

For awhile, both me and Kid followed them around till they got to a dance place, where I, due to being sensitive to loud noises, stayed out of the place. However, I could see them through the window, and I prey Renta and/or Patti doesn't see me.

Renta had Patti close to him, there right arms out and holding the other while the left arms were on each other's waist. Renta had his forehead touching Patti's, a smile and a blush, one that's so freaking noticeable, I swear he could've nosebleed (If he was that type of guy)!

They stop for a moment, and I see Renta's lips moving. Sadly, I can't read lips, and like I said, I can't really stand loud noises. While at the moment a slow song (God, I'm sorry, but I can't stand them!) was playing and the volume wasn't so high that I could somewhat hear it outside the building, I knew if I went in, that one: there was a high chance they could spot me and two: the music would go so high, I'd die in the place (Not really) if I couldn't run out.

OHMYGOD,THEY'REKISSING! EEK! MY SHIP HAS FINALLY BEEN RELIZED!

* * *

"So..." I start, now in my room with Renta.

"So what?" He asks, unbuttoning his blazer before taking it off.

"How was your night?"

"You should know. Well, you should know all the way up to the dance place."

...

Damn!

"And even then you should know."

"...So did you enjoy your kiss?"

"Yeah. Thanks for forcing me to date her. It was the best night of my life, ESPICALLY since I've been real."

"...You're welcome, Renta."


	7. Mini Tournament

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater

"I-I don't know how to deal with this!"

Hitting head against wall now. Crona, I swear, I would kill you if I wasn't afraid of Maka killing _me_! Even if I said Renta did it (I wouldn't, though. I'm an honest girl).

"All I'm asking is for you to help me with my sword training. Y'know, tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

"I can't deal with that, though!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I just can't!"

Ok, I know I rather use a sword if I HAVE to fight, even though I normally don't want to, but couldn't Renta be a hand gun instead?! Or a freakin' scythe?! Hell, going back to the hand gun comment, one of my other characters could be a hand gun with him!

But no, I get stuck with him being a sword, and asking if _Crona_, of all people, to train me!

Then again, maybe, by the grace of God, Maka's scythe technics could somehow, SOMEHOW translate to sword. ...SOMEHOW!

"If you want to learn how to use a sword, look no father then by me, Black*Star! The person who will surpass God!"

Did I mention that I'm in a training room in the DWMA? No? Well, ya know now!

"Black*Star, shut up!" I exclaim with an angry vein.

God, he's already getting on my nerves... Though it's mainly his loud voice doing that and not himself...mostly.

"Besides, if you could surpass God, why haven't you beaten Kid yet?"

"Oh, I will! I'll beat him today! Hahaha!"

Why did I get him started? Why?

"Black*Star, the chance of you doing that today is about as high as Fan's chances of dating Kid," Renta chimes in, his reflection appearing on the blade while he smirks. "Which isn't all that high."

"Renta!" I exclaim at him with a blush. "Sh-shut up!"

"Looks like someone has a crush on you, Kid," I hear Liz say from Kid's left.

"Hey, can we just start? I know Fan wants Crona" No I don't. "to teach her, but maybe it'll be better if we all train and let Fan learn on her own," Soul speaks up, his reflection showing up on the blade of his scythe form. "And fair warning, Fan, I'm a Death Scythe now."

Oh, come on!

I haven't even gotten one kishin egg. I am SCREWED!

"So who's going first in our mini tournament?" Kid asks.

"Obviously, I am!" Black*Star replies.

That was so. Freakin'. Obvious.

"Ok then. So I guess I'm battling you then. Just to see if you can beat me," Kid replies.

And that's our cue to sit on the benches and just watch. Which most of us did.

* * *

As Black*Star goes to strike Kid from above, having Tsubaki in Enchanted Sword Mode, Kid dodges. Then, Kid puts Patti, his right gun, on Black*Star's stomach, think of it like how he did it to Soul when he first showed up at the academy, and fires, shooting Black*Star off of Patti and sending him flying several feet before he lands on the ground, on his side.

Yup, that's a major reference to episode 6/whatever chapter it is in the manga.

"Ug... I'm not done yet!" Black*Star exclaims, getting up while holding on the area Kid shot him in. Thank God that when Kid shoots, it doesn't leave open wounds.

"In fact, I'm just getting warmed up!" Black*Star exclaims.

"Oh? Is that so?" Kid replies, his tone sounding like he didn't believe what Black*Star said. I don't blame him, they've been at it for a while now. Black*Star should be more than warmed up by now.

Actually, I think I did see some sparks fly while those two were fighting... It's an awesome rivalry those two got there.

"Yeah!" He then starts running towards Kid. "Finishing move: Black*Star Big Wave!"

And it...it sends Kid flying! My jaw dropped, cause I didn't think that could be done so easily.

"I'm done playing. Soul Resonance!" Kid exclaims.

And ya know, Liz and Patti become cannons, they do a feedback report, etc. Kid then brings them both together, pointing at Black*Star. "Death Cannon!" The attack hits Black*Star, sending him flying into a wall. Kid gets up, the cannons returning to normal.

Oh, God, that was so epic! Which is my version of 'cool', since I don't normally use cool like that. So I use something like 'epic' or 'awesome' instead.

* * *

"Hey, Crona. I almost feel sorry for you," Renta says from his weapon form. "You, having to go up against me and Fan. You should quit while you can."

"Hey! Only I can say if Crona should quit! And if you ask me, you and Fan don't look like anything special!" Ragnarok replies to Renta's comment.

"Trust me, we're more than you can handle!"

Renta, I really hate how egotistic you can be sometimes. Really, I do.

"Begin!" A voice says.

I run at Crona, the tip of Renta's blade touching the ground. As I got closer to Crona, I move Renta to where his weapon form goes up. Yup, an attack from below. However, Crona blocks it with ease, and I jump back.

This...this might be harder than I thought... I think I'll be needing a doctor after this match.

ARG! My shoulder! I take Ragnarok out of my right, bleeding to death, shoulder. Crap, crap, CRAP! My right is more dominant, and I hardly practice using my left arm/shoulder if I need to use it in the case of something like this happens! Damn it!

"You really shouldn't let your guard down," Crona says.

Gee, you think?!

"You little..." I grumble, switching Renta to my left.

Well, this feels slightly awkward. Actually, slightly isn't the word for this.

Switch to using a back grip. Huh. Oddly enough, this grip feels more natural than using Renta like I do with my right, which does sometime need help from the left. Ok, lets try it this way!

I run to Crona again, sweep kicking him (I'm not sure if is Crona is a he, but whatever. I don't care anymore.) off his feet.

Crona, after hitting the ground on his side, uses Ragnarok to help get himself back up.

Holy God, jump out-of-the-way!

Woah, just barely!

"Fan, I think we should use Blade of Darkness on Crona's ass and be done with it!" Renta exclaims, his reflection appearing on the blade.

Do you have any other good plans, Renta? Any other one I actually do want to use? No? Then shut up!

Oh come on, not again!

On my knees now, with Ragnarok in my right lower leg.

GODTHEPAIN!

"Would you stop doing that?!" I exclaim, feeling tears build up in my eyes by the double shot of pain that my more dominant side is in.

"I said you shouldn't let your guard down. It's not my fault you let it down," Crona replies, taking out Ragnarok.

And now I'm using my left arm to support me.

And wow, am I getting dizzy?

I think I am...

Crona, you win.

"Can someone PLEASE get me a nurse?!" I ask.

* * *

By now, our "mini tournament" is over and my right shoulder and right lower leg are bandaged. I'm glad I got help, even though I needed more bandages. Ug! I hate my skill level...

"Fan, you were PATHETIC!" Renta exclaims.

"Shut up!" I exclaim back at him. "I don't need any of that right now!"

"It's true."

"I know I was! Now let me rest, dang it!"


	8. Can't Catch a Break with Kishins, Huh?

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater

It's a nice cool night to be taking a walk, and for a kishin egg to strike. Seriously, Lord Death? I got injured how many times already? And you want me to collect the kishin egg? This is bull! Bull I say!

"Can we hurry up and find the dang kishin egg?" I ask, looking at Renta, whom's on my right.

He stops, causing me to stop as well. He gives a slight chuckle, before walking again, looking at me as he pass by. "We're close to it. I can feel it nearby."

Well, thank you for that answer, Renta.

I turn around a corner with Renta to see the kishin egg, whom just ate a human soul. God, Lord Death really couldn't pick someone else? While I need to collect my first kishin soul, if I want Renta to become a Death Scythe, I want to do it when I'm not injured like hell!

...Which wouldn't happen anytime soon... Asura, you will _pay_!

Renta, however, smirks, before looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "You ready?"

"Please, I was BORN ready!" I exclaim. Which is true, despite my injuries.

Renta jumps into the air, glowing black as he did, before turning into his weapon form. I make sure to grab the handle of his weapon form while the glow disappears, making the sword I use every day (No joke, I use him _every day, _One way or another) appear.

The kishin egg turns to us, finally noticing us after Renta finishes transforming. R-really? Really?! That...thing, just noticed us?! ...I guess I shouldn't complain, though. It gave me enough time to get fully ready.

The kishin egg runs toward us, getting ready to attack, but I barely dodge it's long, sharp claws. While it's still somewhat close, I slash at the kishin egg through the middle, cutting him in half.

The kishin egg then turns into a red soul, floating in the air. Renta then turns human and grabs the soul. He gives a chuckle as he looks at it, with a somewhat dangerous smirk.

And the though of Asura entered my mind. Greaaaaaat... Not really.

He looks at me with a nicer smirk, one that shows his happy. "Finally, our first kishin egg."

"Yeah," I said quietly. "But I can't help but feel that was too easy..."

"Right now, who care? Besides, you don't need to be injured anymore than you already are," Renta replies.

...True.

Renta puts the soul in his mouth, before eating it and swallowing. His smirk grows in pleasure, so I guess it was good to him.

"So...how was it?"

"Good," was his reply as he walks away, his hands in his pockets.

I swear, he can be so distant sometimes.

* * *

"Way to go, Fan!" Maka exclaims with a smile after I told her I got my first kishin egg.

"Now Renta is one step closer to becoming a Death Scythe!" I exclaim, feeling proud of myself.

"So you finally got your first soul, huh?" Soul asks Renta.

"Yeah," was Renta's reply. "By the way, how does it feel to be a Death Scythe?"

"Cool," was the scythe's reply.

And sweatdrop. Seriously? Is that his answer for everything? That's kind of uncool, if you ask me.

But, at least we have a kishin soul now. That's all that matters, right?

...

And suddenly I'm dizzy. Really dizzy. Like I'll faint dizzy. And there we go...

* * *

I open my eyes to see I'm in a room that has red eyes _everywhere_!

AndGodI'msonervous! Alltheseeyes! Getmeoutofhere!

"I see you're taking your time," I hear a familiar voice go.

I don't want to turn around. I really don't. However, I did, and I'm greeted by Asura's scarfs covering his face.

And boom goes the dynamite on my mentality.

"W-w-well...!" I start but he sighs.

"And collecting possible kishins, too. What a shame that I brought you in this world for you to double cross me."

"I-I d-don't d-double cr-cross an-anyone!" I exclaim, shaking.

"Oh?" He asks, the scarfs moving from his face to show a raised eyebrow. "Well, first time for everything, I guess."

I swallow. "What d-do you m-mean?!"

"Either you double cross the DWMA, or me. No if's, and's, or but's," he replies simply, smirking.

...

ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?!

"AND WHO'S FAULT WAS IT THAT I LANDED NEAR THE DWMA!? AND CRACKED MY BACK IN THE DAMN PROCESS!?" I didn't even care that I cussed. I really didn't.

"Your's, actually." Say what?

"What!? Mine?!"

"You wanted to land near the DMWA, so I letted you. Now, the back cracking wasn't my fault. It just happened."

"Well, how do you explain Renta not having his back cracked?!"

"I had more control at the time for him to land properly."

"Oh, eff you!"

A thought then crossed my mind. "So...how am I suppose to free you, anyways?"

He gives me a sigh, before looking up. Following, I look up too to see Renta's weapon form surrounded by darkness.

"...What does Blade of Darkness have to do with freeing you?"

He gave a chuckle, looking at me now. "Why do you think I had freed Renta and not any other one of your creations?"

Then it clicked. "Because of how I made him, right? To be dark?"

He chuckles again. "Yup. And that Soul Resonance of your's can free me. ...Once you have more control of it, that is."

Don't. Effing. Remind me.

I actually like Renta being real, truth be told. Even if we don't get along that well. So in a way, I'm glad Asura choose him.

The room starts to blur, and before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

I open my eyes to see Renta and the others around me. When Renta saw I was awake, I saw relieve replace his worried features.

"...What happened?" I ask.

"You fainted," Maka replies. "Luckily, Renta caught you in time, so nothing is injured."

...

Again, damn Asura. Damn him to hell. I don't care what he said, damn him to hell!

I smile at Renta, though. "Thanks."

"No problem. What are partners for?" He replies.


	9. A Normal Day?

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater

Me and Kid walk up the stairs to this one museum Kid wanted to go to with me. But why...? Ah, nevermind. At least I'm with Kid, and that's all that matters.

"Ah, the symmetry. Isn't it just so wonderful?" Kid asks. I nod in response.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go in!" I exclaim rather quickly, grabbing Kid's wrist and running into the museum. I dunno if anyone knows this, but I love me some art! I'm a very creative person, so I like anything creative. Music, art, dancing, seriously, anything creative, I'll like(As long as it doesn't put you by death's door(LOL, pun!)).

Most of the art we had seen was symmetrical stuff, since, oddly enough, there's a section for people who obsess over symmetry. Convenient, though. A few times I went off to see the rest of the museum and the art that was displayed. Most of the art I saw on my own was abstract, but I didn't mind since most of them was really creative.

A sigh escapes my throat and lips as I look up this one statue that I KNOW is in my world as well. The thinker. Dafaq? Why is 'The thinker' here?

Sometimes I wonder if Asura...Shut that thought up! Last thing I need to think about is him.

"Fan?"

GAH! Oh, hey Kid. Why do you sneak up on my like that? "Yeah?" I ask-reply.

"I love the symmetrical art here and all, but can we leave?" Kid asks.

"Yeah," I reply with a smile.

* * *

Finally getting my bandages off, woot! Well, the ones on my back. The ones on my lower leg and shoulder are still taking their time...

After the bandages on my back are cut off, I give a great big stretch, glad that I can finally stretch without worrying about hurting my back.

"Thanks," I say as I get up.

"You're welcome." was the reply I got.

I take my leave and walk down the halls of the DWMA, meeting up with Renta when I get out.

"Those damn bandages are off, I see," he comments.

"How did-"

"Your walk. It seems less restricted," he replies.

Ah. All he knew was I had to come to the DWMA, but not why. Now he knows, though. Wait, my walk looked restricted?

"My walk looked restricted to you? Have you even seen my normal walking before?" I ask as we both start walking back to Gallows Manor.

"I know when a walk looks restricted. Since your back was bandaged, it didn't look as natural as a normal walk should. It looked more forced, if anything," Renta replies, looking ahead.

What. The. Eff? ...Not gonna question it.

I don't think I could ever tell if someone is in pain from their walk. Minus limping, cause it's the most obvious sign to most pains, walking-wise. But I didn't know a walk can seem restricted when the lower to middle back is restricted by bandages from falling from the sky-and I really need to stop thinking about that!

* * *

"Hey, Fan! Wanna help me make a giraffe?" Patti asks me as I walk through the door, Renta being several feet (7, to be exact) behind me.

I look at the half completed giraffe on the table in front of Patti, and chuckle to myself slightly. "Are you gonna break its neck when it's done?" I ask.

"...No..." Patti replies, looking down. Yeah, she knows I'm also a big animal lover. No, seriously, I like every animal known and unknown, just keep me away from animals that can kill you, poison you, or badly injure you.

I roll my eyes, but I decide not to push it any farther as I go to my room and lay on my bed, glad to be home, and give a great big stretch. Honestly, I'm glad to be home.

* * *

After relaxing for a bit, I go downstairs to see Renta helping Patti finish her giraffe. Huh, that's actually really impressive looking. Holy God, Renta's smiling! It's so alien to me! Up close, it's much more alien then from spying on him! Gah!

"What do you think, Fan?" Renta asks me, looking at me, his smile turning into a smirk when he saw the shock on my face.

"It's pretty good. Though I honestly never really seen you smile," I reply, thinking _up close like that. _in my head.

"Thanks," he replies, looking at Patti. "Even though Patti did most of art part, I did help with the structure."

"I...can tell..." I reply.

Patti starts to clap her hands with one of the hugest smiles I swear I've seen on her face to date. "Yay! Thanks for helping me, Ren-ren!"

Wow, she caught my nickname for him. Even though he usually doesn't like it. It's either his name, or Darky. ...Yeah. Though Renta doesn't seem annoyed by it like he usually is.

PattixRenta ship equals a much happier Renta. What. The. Eff? I'm sorry, but to me, it feels like whenever Renta is near Patti,-just NEAR her, he doesn't even have to look at her-he seems out-of-character to me.

...Maybe it's just me... Maybe it's because I'm his "creator" and it feels odd to see him OOC that I can't help but feel that way. I dunno, and I kind a don't care.

...How did my mind get so off track?

"Why aren't you slapping her for calling you Ren-ren?!" That slipped... "You always slap the person in question when they call you that!" I exclaim at him, my hands in the air.

He only chuckles in reply, before looking at me with a smirk. "Fan, you should know. I'm not going to slap her for calling me that, even if I somewhat dislike it."

How come you haven't shown signs of annoyance from her calling you that, then? Huh, huh?!

Why am I letting this bother me so much?! He's happy, I shouldn't care! I go back into my shared room and I decide to take a nap. This is just...craziness...


	10. DWMA Party

Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater

When will this party be over?!

I know celebrating the day the DWMA was founded is important and all, but I really can't stand huge parties like these! Why did I go in the first place...?

At least I'm wearing a dress I'm somewhat ok in. It was a simple but long (Like to my ankles long) red dress that was just right, temperature-wise. However, I can never leave the house without my dragon necklace (Which actually complemented the dress, mind you).

I still dislike wearing the dress, but at least I'm somewhat ok with it.

I look over to see Renta, whom is in a black suit and tie with a white dress shirt underneath, dancing (somewhat) with Patti. ...With a slight blush on his face. Seriously? It comes off as rare to see him blush.

"Fan?"

I look up to see Kid, who brought me out of my thoughts, in what I expected to see him wear. The same clothes from episode 18, I believe.

"Oh, hey Kid," I reply somewhat coolly, despite my beating-to-where-it'll-jump-out-of-my-chest heart.

"This is a party, Fan. Why aren't you dancing or eating?" Kid asks.

I look over to an eating-like-crazy Black*Star-I swear, he must be a Saiyan in disguise-and make my comment. "Two reasons why I'm not eating. One: Black*Star, two: I'm not hungry."

"Ok, but what about dancing?"

"Not in the mood. Plus I can't do anything in this dangable dress."

"Really?"

"Not really, but I really do hate wearing it."

"Would you like to dance with me?"

What? Did Kid just ask me...if I would like to dance with him?

MENTALLYSPAZZINGOUTLIKECRAZY!

"Um... Sure," I reply as calmly as I could. I get up from where I was sitting and walk to the dance floor with Kid, a blush on my face.

Me, dancing with Kid... I wonder how many fangirls will be jealous of me if I posted this on the internet. ...I don't even want to know...

Kid and I get somewhat close to each other in a tango (I believe) way and start dancing/walking back and forth. I can tell that both me and Kid are making sure to keep it as symmetrical as possible, cause Kid with his huge obsession with symmetry while I'm the somewhat perfectionist I am, wanting things symmetrical and making them symmetrical if I could.

And that was before I watched Soul Eater and Kid for the first time.

No, really. I remember how sometimes it would be something small, like packs of gum or cans in a store, and I found myself fixing them to be symmetrical and so they looked more professionally ordered, like they should've in the first place.

And how when I save in Pokémon White, that is if I was in the Pokémon Center (And I normally was) when I saved, I was usually in the middle of the pokeball design on the floor.

Of course, I don't mind things being asymmetrical, too. I just prefer neat and symmetrical stuff.

So drawing is really hard for a perfectionist like me... That drawing I did of Kid and Asura, I got so, so, SO frustrated with drawing along the way, cause it wasn't coming out like I wanted it to. It took me a million tries (Not really, but it was a lot) to find a way around my perfectionist senses and just draw it. And I still didn't like it as much as I would've liked to...

Though, it's only drawing I have a hard time in. Cause for everything else, I've found a way around my perfectionist senses. ...Mostly.

"Fan, do you have something to say?" Kid asks me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Uh... Well..." Crap, I can't respond!

"If you don't, it's fine," he replies to my stuttering with a smile.

"N-no, I-it's fine..." I reply, looking down with my face heating up. "K-Kid, it's just... You've been so kind to both me and Renta... I don't know how, if you want me to, repay you. I'm so grateful and lucky that you're doing this all for me... It feels like I'm taking too much and not giving enough... It makes me feel a bit selfish..."

"Fan, it's no trouble at all."

"Renta and I are living in your home, where other-wise we would've ended up on the streets. I can't help but wonder if you're really fine with it..."

"Other than the messes Renta does from time to time, it's no bother at all to me. Besides, you needed a home, and father asked me to provide it. I never let my father down."

"I know..." I said softly, resting my head on his chest, listening to his perfectly-in-rhythm beating heart. Though I start to hear it go faster, and I look up to see Kid's blushing face. Wait, he NEVER blushes... Dahell?

"Is something wrong?" I ask, lifting my head off his chest.

"I was uncomfortable with your head on my chest," he replies.

"I won't do it again, if you want."

"I never said I didn't like it..."

I feel my face heat up, big time! Actually, HUGE time, is more like it!

"Uncomfortable, but like it...?" I ask.

"W-well... I, uh..." It was his turn to stutter. "I...I like it. I'm just not use to it, is all."

"Oh, really?" I ask with a slight mischievous smirk and lay my head back on his chest, the blush on my face never leaving. "I'll remember to keep that in mind when I need someone to tease."

"Stop," he replies with an awkward type of smile, his blush not leaving, too. "Knowing you, you wouldn't last two seconds teasing someone without apologizing."

"...Touché," I reply with a slight chuckle, looking up at his face with a warm smile.

Tonight really was a good night. I'm glad I came to the party. Really glad...


End file.
